Chance Meetings
by Kaitou Sai
Summary: Ayano has started to adapt to life in the teacher's dormitories with Toshinori. However, she still has yet to really meet students or in fact her husband's successor, until one chance day when Midoriya is looking for mentor to ask about training and meets the wife instead.


I was only half-awake when I rolled over to run my hand over my husband's frame. I usually did it unconsciously, feeling the build of his body under my fingertips. Reaching the scar tissue of his massive injury and feeling each contour of it as I brushed against it gently, my eyes still closed as I snuggled my body closer to him.

I heard a sharp intake of breath with my action, which immediately caused me to twitch my hand away and whisper as softly as I could. "Sorry…did that hurt?"

Two long, slender arms entangled themselves around me as I was pulled closer to his body. He enveloped me in a warm hug as his head rested atop mine, inhaling the scent of my hair. "No…not really. I was just surprised."

He sounded tired. He probably was tired. However, he held me in his arms none the less, keeping me warm and comfortable. After a moment though, his breathing became jagged as he started to cough. My concern for his safety and wellbeing kicked in as I pushed gently away from him to gaze up at his brilliant cerulean eyes. They shined on me with love as his hand went to his mouth to wipe the blood from it. "S-S-Sorry."

I gave a glare as I laid back on my back to stare at the ceiling. "Stop apologizing Babe. You can't help it." After a moment of staring and listening to him maintain his breathing, I glanced over at him. "Do you have classes today?"

He shook his head, his messy, frazzled, sun-adorned hair swaying with the motion. "No, but I do have a few meetings."

I gave a pout before a sigh left my lips. "So, I guess that means you are getting out of bed now?"

There was a confused look towards me, almost as though he was surprised I was complaining. "You want me to stay in bed?"

I sat up, the sheets of our shared comforter falling off me to reveal the light purple negligee I was wearing. "I mean, you deserve to sleep in." I slowly attempted to clamber over him as his hands instinctively came up to my hips and rested there, holding and supporting me above him.

He gave a bit of a smile as the blush tinged on his cheeks. "Ayano, Sweetheart, it's five in the morning. I need to start getting ready."

That was the straw for me. I moved my hands so they would stop supporting my weight and flopped on top of him. There was a rather strangled cough as his hands remained at my waist. I didn't regret it though. He merely coughed and complained, but he wrapped his arms around me. Hell, after a moment of regaining his breath, he tipped me off him and straddled on top of me.

I smirked up at him with this action before his lips came crashing on mine. I could feel the smirk he was giving before he broke the passionate kiss. He had put me in a daze. He was always good at that, no matter the form. "I'm going to work. You go back to bed." With that, he removed his weight from my body, and got out of bed.

I watched him shuffle around the room getting ready. I remained in my spot on the bed, the sheets no longer really covering me. At one point, while he was getting his tie on, he glanced over at me. The blush that tinted his cheeks reminded me of how much of a modest man he was. He walked over to me quickly and kissed my head as he tenderly pushed me down into the bed. After that he pulled the blankets up to cover me and smiled. "Rest Ayano. I'll be home once all the meetings are over. I love you."

I smiled up at him. To think it had been fifteen years and the man was still in love with me. And I was in love with him. "I love you too Toshi. If I'm not here when you get back, I'm probably at Breathing Pollen. I want to order some more seasonal flowers."

He nodded and gave me another peck on the head and lips before walking out the door. I watched his lanky form leave before I closed my eyes and drifted into my dreams where Toshinori was still in bed with me.

It was rounding on 2 in the evening. Toshinori really was busy I suppose. And with Hana being in her dorm room, it was a bit lonely. What an odd thing for me to think. I was used to Toshinori's loud bombastic mannerisms, and of course Hana was sometimes just as bad. With both of them not around, I could hear myself think and it was strange to say the least.

However, think I did. I thought about the new flower shipment I was going to get for the upcoming season. There was of course promotionals for that. Also, not that it was really necessary but the house needed to be cleaned. A list of things. How did I manage with my hulking hero and his soon-to-be-hero daughter? I mean honestly. Perhaps consolidation is what I needed to think on. Multi-tasking.

I'd clean the house and when a flower idea popped into my head, I'd write it in my notebook for later. With that in mind, I got to cleaning. Since Toshinori and I were now living in the teacher dormitories, there wasn't as much space to have to clean, a bonus to be honest. Also, with Hana having her own dorm room to maintain I didn't have to worry about her bedroom. It was smaller than what I had grown used to, but it wasn't terrible.

I played the news in the background as I cleaned, being sure to listen out in case the words 'All Might' left someone's mouth and I'd have to make a quick phone call to yell at a certain man. The news prattled on about incidents in Kamino. An incident that terrified me, but I was glad to see that he returned from alive and not in a horrible state. I mean yeah, he was broken to bits, but it wasn't like five years ago.

My mind focused on that moment as I continued to clean and dust, moving pictures from our lives together around to be cleaned up. That's when, over the racket of the television, I heard a knock at the door. I stared over a bit confused. Who would be coming over to bug me, unless perhaps the TV was too loud and Aizawa was coming over to let that be known. Or perhaps Kayama was coming over to check and see how the negligee she helped me buy worked out for me.

I went to the door, not a thought or hesitation that I shouldn't answer it in my mind. All the other faculty knew the situation, they knew I was here. Hell, some of them I somewhat considered friends. However, once that door was opened. I should have stopped. I should have convinced myself to pretend no one was home…as no one should have been.

As the door clicked open for me to greet the person who knocked my eyes immediately fell on a short kid with dark green hair, determined eyes, freckles on his cheeks, and an awkwardly stiff stance. His attention turned to me as the determination in his eyes and stiff stance changed to something different. Defense. I saw the crackle of green energy off him and panic ensued. I grabbed the kid and yanked him into the room, slamming the door behind him and practically struggling to through the kid into the living room.

He continued to remain defense and he moved towards me as though to attack and the better part of my brain took control. "I swear to God kid if you use One for All on me, your ass is going to get beaten so hard."

He froze in place, staring at me confused. "You…" That fiery expression returned. "How do you know? What are you doing in All Might's room? Who are you?"

Great, a question asker. I waited for him to simmer down as I saw the energy that was erupting off him fizzle out. Then his attention went around the room. Tension overtook me as I scrambled past him to flip pictures around or place them down. Last thing I needed was for him to see. But I don't think I was in time. He'd already taken in the new information and was processing it. "Who…are you?"

I shook my head and sighed as I made my way to the couch. "I was hoping you would be less perceptive Midoriya. I underestimated his ability to choose people…but then again." I shrugged thinking that he still had a terrible sense of choosing people considering he chose the abrasive and angry me as a wife. "I'm Yagi Ayano."

The boy watched me with intent eyes, taking in my movements. "Yagi…like Yagi Hana from class 1-B?"

He knew my daughter. Not a surprise, she knew him and she made it very well known that she hated his entire existence. "Yes, Hana is my daughter." The boy nodded and remained silent, interesting. I pressed that. "That your only question? If so, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I was in the middle of cleaning."

He perked once more and looked over at me. His eyes were losing that determination. He seemed to be relaxing. Was he this stiff around Toshinori? God. "What are you doing here?"

He asked pretty set questions. Ones that made sense. I smirked at him. If he was trusted with Toshinori's Quirk, I saw no reason to lie to the poor thing about his marital status. "I live here."

"Live…here?" He seemed confused.

Another grin graced my features as I gestured around me. "Yes, live." I started moving the photos so Midoriya could observe them thoroughly this time. A picture of Toshinori on our wedding day. It was the reception as he held me in his arms. I don't think I'd ever smiled so much in my life as I did on that day. The next was Toshinori holding Hana and me in his arms on Hana's first day of elementary school. Another of him in his lankier, smaller appearance. After the injury as we celebrated his survival and our anniversary.

I watched as the kid took them all in and turned his attention to me. I merely nodded and smiled. "I'm All Might's wife."

I could see the wheels in his head attempting to turn and process the new information, not doing well with it either. He seemed at a loss before he stared at me. "Is that how–"

I simply nodded my head. "Yes, I know a lot Midoriya. And I know about you." I walked past him and sat on the couch, grabbing the remote to turn off the TV. "You remind me a lot of him. Bit more awkward in your stature though. Terrible posture." The kid jolted nervously as he became awkward and blushed. I merely laughed. "God, you get as frazzled as he does." I smiled and went over to him. "You'll make a great hero. From what he's told me, you will be wonderful."

Midoriya grinned up at me. Such a bright smile. Idiotic too. Just like his. Jesus they were similar and it was bothersome. But at least he was a good kid. Perhaps it was best this way. Keeping her safe. My mind reveled at the similarities between the two when I heard the door open once more. "Sweetheart I'm–"

There was a choking noise from the door. Midoriya turned his gaze from me to Toshinori hurrying over in a fretting manner. I merely turned with a smirk of triumph upon my face. Toshinori didn't seem focused on Midoriya, those piercing blue orbs I loved were on me, sizing me a bit before going back to respond to Midoriya. "M-Midoriya, my boy! What…What brings you here?!"

That bombastic voice. Obnoxious as usual. I crossed my arms as I listened to them. Midoriya was hectic and babbling with his response. Similar to Toshinori. "I was coming to look for you to ask you something about One for All. I didn't know that you were out, but when I knocked on your door, she answered. At first, I thought she was an intruded but she knew about One for All which meant that you obviously trusted her with information. So, I asked her some questions and she told me that she is your wife. Why doesn't the public know that you're married? Is it because you don't want her to get hurt or targeted by villains? What is her Quirk? Is it like Yagi from 1-B? This is amazing–"

It was at that point I made my way over and gingerly covered Midoriya's mouth. "Secrets Midoriya. This is another one you must keep. No one is to know about me or my relationship to All Might. Don't tell anyone. Nod if you understand." He did so and I removed my hand from his mouth.

After doing as such, Toshinori took the initiative. "Midoriya, my boy, I will meet you for training in an hour. I'll be near the woods near your dorm. Please head back to your dorm to prepare." Midoriya nodded and scampered off, closing the door behind him in his rush. Toshinori then turned his gaze to me. "Why did you tell him?"

I wasn't paying attention, nor did I answer his question as I went back to cleaning. "He babbles like you do, smiles like you do, you'd think he was your number one fan."

I heard his footsteps behind me as he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me into a hug. "He might be. He'd have to go up against Nighteye for that."

I gave a short laugh at that. "Then what am I. Am I not in this ranking at all?"

There was a laugh, his gentle one, the one that was almost reserved for me and Hana. "You're my number one fan. Toshinori's only fangirl." He spun me around and gave me a tender, loving kiss. "Now, care to tell me why you decided to tell him our marital status?"

I shrugged and smirked. "He knows everything else. If it's such a big deal Babe, tell him you like to keep professional and private life matters separate. Boom, problem solved."

Toshinori shook his head at that before he rested it in the crook of my neck. "You're terrible…and I love that about you so much."

I rested my hand on his head, ruffling my fingers through his hair. "Thank you for all your hard work today. Now go rest, my Hero."


End file.
